Due to the popularity of video as an entertainment medium, ever more video content, including high definition (HD) and Ultra HD video content is being produced and made available to consumers. One fundamental challenge encountered in video processing is video sharpening, which is the de-blurring of video images. An important objective of video sharpening is to de-blur video images without destroying small scale features of those images.
One technique for video sharpening is performed in three-dimensional (3D) “scene space,” in which video pixels are processed according to their 3D positions. Scene space based video sharpening relies on depth reconstruction, which limits that approach to static scenes with significant camera motion. However, in practice, most video sequences feature many dynamic moving objects, and often little or no camera motion, making depth reconstruction impossible.